I'm Happy Just to Dance With you
by hobbleit
Summary: Song!fic.  Christian and Syed dance.  Mindless piece of fluff


**A/N: Just a small piece of fluff that came into my head as I was on my way home yesterday. The song is "I'm Happy Just to Dance With you" by the Beatles**

**Disclaimer: I don't own EE, the characters of Christian or Syed or the lyrics used.  
><strong>

**_Before this dance is through, I think I'll love you too, I'm so happy when you dance with me._**

The music was playing so loud that Syed could hear it as soon as he opened the door, even before he made his way up the stairs. He grinned as he imagined Christian singing and dancing along to the tune and hurried up the stairs.

"Sy," Christian laughed as Syed opened the door.

"You're in a good mood."

"Dance with me,"

**_I don't want to kiss or hold your hand, if it's funny try and understand there is really nothing I would rather do 'cause I'm happy just to dance with you_**

Christian grabbed Syed's hand and pulled him towards him, wrapping his arms around his lover and swaying them gently.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I'm not the greatest of dancers."

"It's easy, just follow my lead," Christian grabbed hold of Syed's hand once more and started moving him in time with the music. Syed wasn't comfortable at first, moving cautiously against Christian's body. Christian smiled sweetly. "Relax, just let yourself go."

Syed closed his eyes and breathed heavily before letting himself be swept up in Christian's movements. Christian could feel him relax and melt into his arms so he quickened the pace so they were dancing faster. He placed Syed's arms around his neck and wrapped his around his lover's waist.

**_Just to dance with you is everything I need. Before this dance is through, I think I'll love you too, I'm so happy when you dance with me. _**

"It feels good doesn't it?"

"Uh huh," Syed replied, not able to think of anything more coherent to say. He was enjoying the feeling of being wrapped in Christian's arms. He always enjoyed being wrapped in Christian's strong and gentle arms, they were safe and comfortable but also incredibly sexy. He could lie in them forever and never be tired.

He was so in love with Christian there were times the strong, handsome man was all he could think of. He could waste away hours of the day just imagining being with Christian, loving him. He thought back to all the choices he had made in his life and this was without a doubt the best one. A warm feeling of happiness ran down his spine and he shivered slightly.

"You okay?" Christian asked.

"I'm fine," Syed whispered back quietly, "I'm just happy."

**_If somebody tries to take my place, let's pretend we just can't see his face. In this world there is nothing I would rather do 'cause I'm happy just to dance with you_**

"You know, I ever imagined myself as the sort of person who would be in the middle of their living room in the middle of the day, completely sober and dancing with the man I love," Christian smiled as Syed rested his head on his shoulder.

"And how does it feel?" Syed asked quietly.

"It's the best feeling in the world," Christian replied as he pulled Syed away and twirled him round before pulling him back, holding him so his front was resting in Syed's back. He placed a soft kiss in the crook of Syed's neck.

_Just to dance with you is everything I need. Before this dance is through, I think I'll love you too, I'm so happy when you dance with me._

"This is perfect," Syed sighed. "I could spend all day like this, just wrapped up in your arms."

"Mmmm," Christian purred contentedly, "Me too. There is one thing I could do more though."

"Is that all you ever think about?" Syed laughed. "You're insatiable."

"And you love it," Christian laughed back as he rested his hand on Syed's cheek and pulled him in for a kiss.

**_If somebody tries to take my place, let's pretend we just can't see his face. In this world there is nothing I would rather do, I've discovered I'm in love with you. 'Cause I'm happy just to dance with you._**

Syed twisted around so he and Christian were facing each other and deepened the kiss. He moaned as Christian ran his hands up and down his back. He became so engrossed in the kiss that he didn't realise they were heading straight for the sofa. Christian gave him a small push and they both collapsed in a heap on the couch.

"You do realise that I have you exactly where I want you," Christian breathed heavily against his mouth, his hands wandering up Syed's shirt. Syed gasped at the warm touch on his body.

"I love you," Syed gasped as Christian moved his head and began kissing his neck.

"I *kiss* Love *kiss* You *kiss* Too *kiss*. Now shut up and let me have my wicked way with you."

"Yes sir," Syed replied, laughing.


End file.
